degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in Degrassi
Lost in Degrassi is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the second series of minisodes, that premiered in the sixth season. Cast *Adamo Ruggeiro as Marco Del Rossi *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason Plot Marco Del Rossi calls Paige Michalchuck's name, and she wakes up, scared, on the floor of a room. Computer screen lights are flickering around the room, and the two do not remember what had happened to them. Paige feels nostalgic about the room they are in, but cannot remember when or why. She attempts to have a flashback, but Marco calls her name, snapping her out of it. The numbers "1 3 8 57" flicker across a screen of a computer. Paige notices and frantically asks Marco about the meaning of the numbers. Ignoring her, Marco notices the state of his clothes instead, saying that they are ruined. Paige yells at him to focus, and Marco wonders about the meaning of the numbers. A voice speaks, and they look up to see Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason, Ashley Kerwin, and Alex Nunez staring at them from behind a window of the class room. Paige asks Marco who they are, saying it's like she knows them, but can't remember. She says it's like a distant flashback, attempting to have a flashback, but Marco stops her again. Marco says they don't have time for flashbacks, as they have to deal with these "others". Ashley tells them that there is no leaving, and Marco finally recognizes them as the others from their class that can't seem to graduate from Degrassi. Paige recalls the word "Degrassi" from so long ago, and Jimmy says, "It hasn't even been a year.. ass." Marco ask what the numbers on the computer screen have to do with him and Paige. Jimmy tells him the "1" stands for the number of diplomas he doesn't have, unlike Marco, who was valedictorian. Alex says the "3" stands for the number of times a day Paige told Alex that her G.P.A. wasn't enough. Paige retorts that maybe if Alex had stopped trying to make out with her, then maybe she could have got something done. Ashley then states the "8" stands for how many times her fashion styles have changed throughout the years. Marco again asks what does that has to do with them, and Ashley says it doesn't, but she looks the hottest now, to which Marco agrees. He then asks where Ellie Nash is, and Spinner tells him that she is in "the hatch". Marco questions what "the hatch" is, and Spinner tells him it is really Ms. Kwan's room. Paige starts to talk about letting them go, and Spinner interrupts her, saying "57" stands for how many times Paige has called him "hun", implying that he is dumb. Marco then realizes that they all miss him and Paige. Paige proclaims they miss them too, and proposes that they all go to The Dot and flashback about the old day. Everyone agrees and leaves the school. Ellie, still stuck in Ms. Kwan's room, asks for help across the computer screen, but no one notices, as they had all left. Trivia *This mini is a parody of the show, Lost. Quotes *Paige: "Degrassi... Such a strange word from so long ago." Jimmy: "It hasn't even been a year.. ass." *Paige: "Who are they, Marco? It's like.. I know them, I just... I.. don't remember! Like a distant flashback." Marco: "No, NO! No time for flashbacks, drama queen! We have to deal with these.. others." *Ashley: "There's no leaving this place." Marco: "Oh, right! It's the other from our class who can't seem to '''graduate '''from Degrassi!" Gallery 43535d.png 43353.png 75567.png 78763.png 876845.png 65454e.png 645349.png 546543.png 567453.png 65453.png 65654.png Video Alternate Versions *Watch on Youtube *Watch on TeenNick *Watch on DailyMotion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 6